


Buttercream lilies

by Noctomata



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Birthday, Brotherhood, Game Spoilers, Gen, Minor hinted Iris/Prompto, Paranoia, Protective Siblings, Situated in Game, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata
Summary: Its Iris birthday, but where is everybody? There is no sign of the gang or even the little Talcott...Has tragedy already find them again?





	Buttercream lilies

Iris heard her phone ringing in the emptiness of the room and didn’t bother to turn it off.

She had been awake for several hours, incapable of keep sleeping for more than four of them, for some years by now.

At the beginning her restlessness was caused by her brother; when she was old enough to understand the dangers that were tied to being the King’s Shield, her sleep ran away in fear by the back door and she was condemn to long nights full of absence and silent despair, looking without doing it to her bedroom ceiling, praying every day that no one was crazy enough to think that was a good day to end the life of the prince.

But, with the pass of the years and the customary peace that ruled over Insomnia; her sleep had decided to come back to her as if her mind was a simple motel: sometimes it arrived and sometimes it passed by without stopping to look back. And even when the tranquility in the kingdom was destroyed and everyone had been forced to run away and fight as they could; by then it was more the force of the routine of being awake than the biological need of closing her eyes. Then, Iris, had gave up reconciling with such a capricious habit in her body. Forcing it to sleep would be as useless as convincing her brother that she was old enough to date guys and party all night.

It was still dark, and she observed Talcott, who slept as the baby he was, tucked in a soft cocoon made of quilts. She didn’t want to move in fear of waking him up, so she just turned her eyes to the roof again. That day was important, sleeping was completely out of the question. If she couldn’t move now, at least, she will start organizing everything in her head.

So, she thought, letting her eyelids cover her pupils, if her brother would remember that day. She smiled thinking that maybe Gladio was a bit absent minded, but he would never ever could forget the birthday of his baby sister. On the other side, Noctis…

She squeezed the covers between her hands, pulling them onto her chest. She really liked Noctis, but she knew very well that he was more than out of her league. Leaving aside that he was a royalty member he was engaged with princess Lunafreya and, if that wasn’t enough already, he seemed completely oblivious about her infatuation on him.

Even with that, she fervently hoped that the black-haired prince would at least, remember her birthday.

She contemplated the idea of getting up and start the preparations for her own party. She knew they didn’t have much resources, but maybe a carrot cake wouldn’t be too much to ask. She started enumerating the ingredients in her mind, counting what they had in that small kitchen and what would they need to buy in the nearest store.

She wished that Ignis was on charge. Yeah, it was certainly selfish since the guy spent all his time cooking for everybody else, but there wasn’t anyone else that was as good as him when it requires organization. She admired him more than her father in that sense; always unpolluted and perfect, everything that Ignis Scientia touched and was on charge, was destined to succeed.

Her mind slipped away into the memory of various, delicious dishes that once upon a time she was lucky enough to taste, especially when her brother went away in his mystic journey to once again find his inner strength along with uncle Cor, and without noticing, she fell asleep.

She opened her eyes, hugging the Mog she just got back from Noctis, since it needed a stitch here and there. She didn’t recall the exact moment in which she took it with her, but there it was now. She observed its blank face and how the sun sparkled in the plastic garnet of its head.

She contemplated enraptured the gleams, until she realized that the same sun that crashed so beautifully against the fake stone was warning her about the late hour.

Startled she twisted in the covers, falling to the floor while trying to check the hour on her phone.

When she finally managed to pick it up from the night table, she almost screamed. It was already two in the afternoon. How was it possible that she overslept so much?

Filled with apprehension she dressed up as she could and hurried went down the stairs, certain that she will found everyone at the dinning room, ready to complain that no one woke her before.

\- Guys, how’s it possible that…! – Her words made a strange and desolating echo in the hollow home. She looked from side to side but, in fact, there wasn’t any soul there.

\- Guys? – She repeated to the empty room. She remembered that Talcott bed was made and there wasn’t any trail of him either.

She went up the stairs again, this time at the other side of the house, peeking into the room that the four friends use to share, without finding at least a clue of they staying. Forcing her to ask herself if they were there at all of she dreamed again with the comfort of their company.

She went down anguished, where was everybody? It wasn’t like they could disappear from the face of the earth just like that, wasn’t it?

Iris wasn’t paranoid at all, but after Jared’s incident and the increasing tension with the Empire, she couldn’t stop her stomach from twisting into an iron knot that fell to her feet.

 She quickly went out the house, almost tripping over with the wood that reproached under her weight. With the door still on her hand, she waited to see at least one person walking by the land of Cape Caem; but everything looked as desert as inside, only helping her increasing worrying that was starting to spread to the rest of her organs, almost transforming them into stone.

She stood up on the stairs fence, using her hand as a visor to block the sun and see through the distance, looking in precarious balance for the unmistakable symbol of the quartet stopping by. The Regalia was still there, parked like a tired stallion, quiet; bathing with the day light.

That meant that they were there, didn’t it? It arrived at her mind that time when the chancellor separated them from the car, just like Prompto told her; once in an honesty rapture that he later payed dearly with the tallest of the group.

What happen if that was the same thing? And if they didn’t come back safe and sound this time? What if they didn’t come back at all?

She tried to stop all those tragedies that flew at thousands of miles per second, like black and horrible birds in her thoughts, fluttering and auguring the worst. It didn’t matter how hard she tried to subdue them, they still pushed their path through her efforts, through the wounds. Asserting the misfortune.

The tears cramped her sight and she was unable to even swallow. She felt again like that one time when she got lost as a child, chasing after a cat. But this time there wasn’t a charming little prince that will come to her rescue. This time she was completely alone.

She barely let herself hit the stairs, rubbing her face trying not to cry and gather strength to make a plan and keep on fighting, when a weird noise came from behind the property.

She listened carefully, waiting for it to repeat itself. She stood up cautiously and walked as quietly as she could to the origin. Mentally prepared to fight, her steps, although vigilant, were firm.  Yes, maybe her brother and friends were gone forever, but as long as there was hope, even as remote as it was, she would fight to the very end.

The sound repeated. A strangled and high-pitched screech, followed by a choked laugher that she would recognize anywhere. She was just around the corner, rushing to confront the situation, when she finally saw what was all about.

\- Prompto! I’m going to break your neck if you don’t shut up!  You’re ruining the surprise! – Her brother was hushing the blond, whom he kept playfully by the neck without any real harm, holding him with one arm. The other tried to contain his laughing, tears of joy falling from his reddened cheeks.

\- Sorry! Sorry! – He muttered as low as he could. – Its just that Noct sneezes are too funny! – His laugh didn’t do anything else beside getting louder and Gladio rolled his eyes, trying himself not to start laughing too. Noctis finally ceased his sneezing fit. The nose irritated and a bit pink, his hands on his waist, looking at his friend like he wanted to strangle him by himself. Ignis just left a beautiful cake full of flowers on the table, just to get to the prince with a tissue, who thanked absently, used the care of his advisor.

It seemed that nobody saw her by that moment and everything moved on slow motion. The color coming back to her vision of a life that was presented now, again, cheerful to her eyes.

The tears in the brunette face finally fell at the moment the prince turned and met her stare. He smiled with sincerity and Iris saw the boy that saved and intervened for her despite the consequences and her heart shivered. She felt like he saved her again. She felt, at least for an instant, like she was back home.

Immediately Ignis noticed the direction of the gaze of his protegee and he had softly touched the tattooed shoulder of the Shield, making him turn to look at her.

\- Iris! – Gladio sounded anxious and she jumped when she heard him. – Why are you crying? –

Everyone was there. Everyone was there for her birthday. There was food and arranged tables, presents and precious decorations. Her brother walked to her and took her by her arms, but she couldn’t stop her crying anymore.

\- Iris, don’t cry… What is it? You don’t like it? Its Prompto, right? He ruined it all. – A few feet back the blond expressed an unintelligible complaint, but she could listen in his tone that he was worried as well. The brunette knew it, even if she couldn’t see anything beside the muscular body of her brother who was in front of her, protecting her even now, when there wasn’t any real danger.

\- No. – She managed to mumble. She saw over their heads a banner that praised: “ _Happy Birthday Iris!”_ And felt the tears coming right back at her, hitting just below her tongue. She was really happy. There was every person she loved, and that she still had. And beside they took the bother of doing all that just **_for her._**

The oldest of the Amicitia appeared like he didn’t knew what to do with her and she could see in his orbs how he was containing the impulse of lifting her just like when she was younger. She extended her arms to hug him and he took her without hesitation, raising her above the ground; relieved to be able to hold his sister like that and comfort her as before. He brushed her hair with his fingers as softly as he could, and she got recomforted like never before in the warm of the giant of their family.

\- What is it Iris? You don’t like it? Even Noctis woke up early to help, he is going to give you your present. –

She knew how much of an effort was for the prince to leave his royal chambers at any hour before noon and smiled dorkly imagining him being near a carrot or any kitchen instrument, because she was sure everyone rushed him to at least help with the cake, conscious of her innocent crush on him.

She saw him over the shoulder of her brother and Noctis raised a single hand, awkward but always charming. She founded adorable the clumsiness that he had for being a royal, almost the total opposite of what someone would suppose a prince should be.

In the end, Gladiolus let her down, cupping her face with an innocent tenderness, almost incoherent with such enormous body but that she will always recognize in his only brother.

\- Please don’t cry, little sister. – She smiled at least, washing her face from the tears; and with hiccups that she couldn’t refrain, she nodded. Putting her forehead against his in a natural act of fraternal love that will never be out of fashion for her.

\- I’m just really happy. – She whispered, satisfied. She will never tell Gladio the fear she had of never seen them again and the little she could do to avoid it. – Very happy. –

He nodded as well. Smiling like a sun, only to open her path to her other friends. She wouldn’t give him any more burdens that the ones he was already carrying on his back.

Prompto smiled to her and she could almost see the embarrassment in his face, surely, he blamed himself because of Gladiolus words. She guessed an “ _I’m sorry”_ from his lips and ran to hug him too.

Unlike Ignis, who she immensely respected, and Noctis who, being sincere, intimidate her a little; Prompto was a warm refuge full of comfort. Someone in which she could take shelter and hug without any dread, someone who she could tell every weird thing that she thought without fearing that he would think they were silly, someone who she could confess her secret terrors and that she knew well, wouldn’t blow any whistle on her. He was someone with who she could be absolutely herself.

She hugged him, feeling the value of the touch of someone else like never in her life and for a moment she thought that she would use her birthday wish on being able to hug him forever. Until she heard the whistling sound of the air exiting the photographers body, dragging her out of her train of thoughts.

\- I’m so sorry Prompt! – She said, in the middle of her own laugh. – Sometimes I don’t realize how hard I squeeze! –

\- Amicitia, what are we gonna do about it? – He answered panting, his blue eyes sparkling with glee, winking an eye, and shrugging the question away with a smile. She gave him some space and from the corner of her eye she saw how Ignis pushed Noctis, who got closer as usual with his ceremoniously tense steps.

\- Happy Birthday, Iris. – His voice hid a stutter, but the tone was whole-hearted and friendly.  He was delivering to her one handed, a box with a pretty pink bow. Iris looked at the present and contemplated the pale skin, full of scratches, of her platonic love.

\- Thanks Noct. – She murmured softly, touching his hand while taking the package, trying not to blush. – What happen to you? – She put a stray hair behind her ear in a subtle act of nervousness that probably will give her away shortly.

\- Its nothing. I just… tripped. – He finally pulled his other hand from behind his back, a bouquet of little lilac flowers wrapped in a violet paper. A timid smile showed on his lips and the youngest of the Amicitia understood that he got all scratched up by picking them up.

She smiled again. Her face will probably hurt the next day, but it will be worth it. She hugged him quickly, knowing well that he was not that much into physical affection and she thanked him as trying constantly not to put herself into evidence.

Ignis then approached with that perfect cake that he made, making her doubt of the participation of the Lucii heir. It wasn’t possible that anyone else beside the advisor could intervene in such a wonderful piece of art. It was almost a sin thinking on eating it. Almost. She could bet it was more delicious than it was gorgeous.

She kissed him in the cheek, used to his closeness almost as the one she had with her brother, she thanked for his effort, sitting by his direction in a specially reserved chair, only to seconds later having placed a cute flower crown on her head, handmade by Talcott himself, who was now on top of one of the royal guard shoulders to reach her.

Everyone got in their respective places around her and Prompto, quickly put the camera on the tripod to take a group picture. He ran to her said and ended sat cross-legged beside her chair.

The shutter went off and the photo was taken, everyone went back to take a seat, with the rush and emotion typical of this kind of gatherings.

\- Iris. – The calmed voice of the blond made her look down. He appeared worried once more, and took her hand gently, making the touch almost an illusion. – You are crying again. –

\- Ah…- She rubbed her face another time and smiled, squeezing his hand on reassurance. He was truly there. Everyone was there. – I am just… - She looked into those eyes as blue as the sky and she remembered all those times that at least one of them were there to take care of her. - … really happy, of everyone being here. –

He understood instantly and got up with the all the delicacy he was capable. Everyone was too busy sharing food and talking, so nobody noticed when Prompto rested on the arms of the chair and with all the sweetness he owned, kissed her on the cheek.

\- We will always be here for you, Iris. We will always come back to you. One way or another. –

And Iris thought again in that birthday wish. Feeling the red invade her face. Hugging that silly human chocobo that didn’t seem aware of how bold that was with his brother right there… didn’t seem like a bad idea.

On the contraire, it seemed just like the beginning of one fun and marvelous adventure.

 

_Extra:_

_Thanks the gods that the present was a chocobo plushie, because when she opened, Iris was so excited that she shred the box into pieces, throwing a bunch of colorful confetti into the floor and making that little pink bird fly a few feet, destroying the idea that chocobos… can’t really fly._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Then again I apologize for the possible grammatical mistakes, English is not my mother tounge but I do my best. Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Buttercream Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291810) by [A2 (Noctomata)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/A2)




End file.
